Young Elites
by Major League
Summary: Before Team Vale has arrived there were six close friends. They were Maxie, Archie, Courtney, Shelly, Tabitha, and Matt. Arceus has chosen Maxie, and Archie as the guardians of two legendary pokémon. Groudon, and Kyogre. Now Team Vale has captured both Maxie, and Archie. Will the remaining four save their friends, or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's**

 **Note: The characters here are all on their teenage phrase. They are all 19.**

 **Shippings: Maxie-Courtney, Archie-Shelly, Tabitha-Matt**

There were two ladies, Courtney, and Shelly waiting in the Lilycove Diner. "They say they'll be here in an hour!" Courtney said gritting her teeth. "C'mon be patience Courtney" Shelly said trying to calm Courtney, whom hated waiting. Soon a fat man, wearing a red coat, and boots. With him was a huge man muscular man, wearing a blue t-shirt came in the Diner. They came to the table were Courtney, and Shelly were sitting. "Hey guys" the fat man said. "So bro isn't here yet?" the huge muscular man said. "Hey Tabitha, Sup Matt" Courtney said after finally calming down. "So do you know why Maxie said meet us here?" Tabitha said. Everyone shooked their heads. "Dunno why" Matt said. Soon another pair has entered the Diner. This time it was a red-haired, pale guy with glasses, and was wearing a black hoodie, and the other one was a man with a sailor's body, it was wearing a long-sleeved blue t-shirt, and it has an anchor necklace around his neck. The pair eventually made through their table. "You're late" Shelly said. The red-hair smiled."Whoops! Sorry bout' that me n' Archie round' here found something cool" The red-haired man excused with a playful tone. "Well anyways, me n' Maxie were foolin' round' the shore. Till we discovered something grand!" Archie said. "And?" Courtney said, nudging for them to continue. "We found a hidden cave around the cove! Isn't that awesome?!" Maxie said in excitement before finally adjusting his glasses. Courtney, and Shelly exchanged glances. While Tabitha and, Matt were shocked. "What are we waiting for?" Courtney said. "You sure are impatient" Matt said. "We've only discovered the entrance" Maxie said, putting his hands on the pocket of his jacket. Soon Shelly stood up. The rest of the group followed. They all followed Maxie, and Archie out of the Diner. The duo led them up to the shore. They have rode to Archie's Lapras. They soon arrived at the entrance of the entrance of the cave. "Did you bring any flashlights?" Maxie asked. They all nodded faintly. "Let's get goin'! Don' be a bloody wimp!" Archie said with a hearty laugh. They explored the cavern. They went through a long narrow path. They both came in a large empty room. Water was flowing from all the sides. The gang was amazed by the stillness of the entire area. Drips of water can be heard, as it echoes like Altaria's soothing voice. There was nothing here. "Time to go back" Courtney said, as the group were about to leave an idea popped in Archie's noggin'. "Wait!" Archie said. The entire group turned around to him. Archie cleared his throat."How about we make this as a y'know? A secret...base?" Archie said. They all thought of it for a while. They all nodded, and gave Archie a thumbs-up. "Sure pal" Maxie said. Archie let out a small smile. Truth to be told. Archie has thought of this because everyone goes to highschool. Archie dropped out when he was senior. Plus Maxie is also a senior, so was everybody else. They all have different schedule, that they can't talk to each other. The only thing they can hang out is at weekends. They live on the same street. They went over to Maxie's house every time in the weekends, or in their usual meetup spot. Lilycove Park.

Days passed. It was weekends again. The group arrived at the shore. They rode on to Archie's Lapras again. They went inside the cavern. They were at the narrow passageway Matt couldn't stop teasing Tabitha. "Makuhita Man!" Matt said over, and over. This sent Tabitha into anger. "You cut that out!" Tabitha said as he pushed. Matt hard to the wall of the cavern. Tabitha was shocked. "Oww!" Matt said as his sturdy head touched the cold concrete wall hard, because he was strong. The wall behind him crumbled up a small crack. Suddenly the ceiling rumbled, and dropped one boulder. The size of large watermelon fell down where Maxie was supposed to walk. "Hey Matt" Tabitha said. "What?" Matt said. "What the hell did you fucking guys do?! I could have died there!" Maxie said in a large, booming voice. "Oh, you are so dead!" Shelly said. The two boys gulped. Maxie might be gentle, and calm as a Slowbro. But once you get into his bad side he is cold, and deadly as a Sharpedo. Maxie approached them calmly. The two boys were even more terrified. Maxie gave out a sigh, and calmly said. "I'll let you go for today". The two boys glanced at each other. "Hoo boy! They have fallen for THAT" Archie said quietly as he facepalmed. "Really?" Matt said hopefully. Maxie smirked as he pulled a pokéball from his pocket. "No" He replied. "Go Blaziken!" Maxie said as he throwed the pokéball to the air. Tabitha turned pale as the Fighting pokémon emerged. "Use Double Kick!" Maxie said smiling deviously. The Blaziken nodded, and kicked the two boys in the ass. They tumbled to the cracked wall. The wall gave up, and the small crack earlier formed a huge gape. "Wow Maxie, You could be a demolition expert" Archie said smirking. Maxie glared at him. "Don't you dare" He said. "Just kidding!" Archie replied. Maxie returned his Blaziken to it's pokéball. Tabitha, and Matt looked around the gape after they gained they're composure. "Hey Maxie?" Tabitha said. Maxie glanced around where Tabitha was. "What?" He said. "This one leads to something" He said nervously. "Should we explore it?" Shelly said turning to Courtney. Courtney shrugged. "Maybe" She said. "I'll take that as a yes" Archie said. Maxie nodded. They all went to the huge gape on the wall. They headed to a narrow passage the same from earlier. They went to another part of the cavern. There's something in here. A pokémon actually. But not just any other pokémon. It was...Arceus. "Whoa!" Archie said in amazement. "I-Impossible!" Maxie said astonished. The other four were also amazed, but they have nothing to say. "Calm yourselves young ones" Arceus spoke through telepathy."I have some important matters to talk to this two men in front" It added while staring at Maxie, and Archie. Maxie, and Archie glanced at each other before setting their gaze on the alpha pokémon. "As you may see" Arceus continued. "I have chosen you two to guard two legendary beasts." Arceus said. "What beast?" Archie said. "Groudon, and Kyogre" Arceus said. The two boys became silent. "How can you give us such task? We are nothing compared to them." Maxie said. "No" Arceus said calmly. "I wouldn't have chosen you to be it's 'guardians' if you don't have the potential to do so." Arceus said. "But why do they need us?" Archie said. "There powerful enough on their own anyway" He added. "Which makes them more dangerous, and easy to capture" Arceus explained. A small silence broke through. "Fine, we'll do it" Maxie said breaking the silence. "But Maxie!" Archie said. Before he was able to speak, he was interupted again. "It's like we don't have a choice. Didn't you hear what he said? It has uncontrolable power, We should at least try to mend it then having Hoenn destroyed." Maxie said with a blank expression. Archie wanted to say something, but he couldn't say anything. Arceus nodded. "Maxie, you must bond with Groudon, and Archie you must bond with Kyogre." It said, and with that he disappeared slowly in to thin air. "You must find them on your own." Arceus said, and with that he disappeared completely. The two boys turned around to see their friends. "Wow, You have some nerve talking back, and even arguing with each other in front of Arceus" Courtney said. Maxie stared at Courtney, he gave her a sheepish smile before looking at the cavern floor. "I-I'm going home" Maxie said. "Really?! But-" Matt said but he was interupted by Maxie. "I need time...to...think" He said. "Same ere'." Archie said. "C'mon Matt they're now tied to legendary pokémons unexpectantly" Shelly said to Matt. Matt sighed. "It's just that we need to figure this out more, Y'know I'm always up for adventure" He said. "Don't worry you won't be alone, were always here for you" Courtney said. Maxie smiled faintly.

They exited the cave, and went home. While they were going home they passed by a TV Shop. It was reporting news. "Today in Hoenn News!" The reporter in the television said. "Team Vale has arrived at Hoenn! One hour ago it robbed on of the trainers in Rustboro!" She added. Suddenly the scene changed. It was a scene where a trainer was being interviewed. "So you were robbed by Team Vale?" the interviewer said. "Yes! Yes! They stole my Castform when I was about to exit the PokéCenter! They gave me that Riku at the Weather Institute as a gift!" The trainer said panicking. "They also said something about two powerful weapons or something, but I dunno, what I'm gonna do know if I can't take Riku back? It's my only pokémon, I'm sure their after it's ability to control the weather! " He added. The interviewer nodded before saying "Thank You". "And that's today's news!" The reporter said.


	2. Chapter 2: Bizzare Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Only the plot,and several OC's**

Maxie went home, he arrived at the porch. He opened the door, and went in. He went to the living room. "Hey dear, you're home early?" A voice said. "Hey mom" Maxie said as he turned on the television. "You hungry?" His mom said. Maxie shook his head while facing the tv. He wouldn't need to tell that to her mother, she might think he has lost his mind. The local news report was in the TV. He watched for a while before turning off the TV. He went upstairs to his room. He took off his laptop on his study table, and flopped at the center of his bed. He rebooted the laptop. The laptop responded with a bleeping noise. He was going to reasearch about Groudon, When his mom called. "Maxie, honey, Courtney is here". Maxie just waited for Courtney to appeared on his room, he continued his reasearch. Suddenly he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Maxie sighed before finally saying "Come in". Courtney entered the room. She sat next to Maxie, who was too engrossed in his reasearch. "What's up?" She said. "Research" Maxie said, not removing his gaze from the screen. "Y'know" Courtney said. "You need to do this little by little, don't push yourself too hard" Courtney said, as she lays her head to Maxie's shoulders. Maxie sighed through his nose. "I know" He said, as his head tilted to his shoulder. Courtney smiled, she started to brush off a few of Maxie's red hair. "Y'know" She said. "You, and Archie were always different." She added. "Maybe it's because were best friends guarding two different legendary pokémon?" Maxie said sarcastingly. "Now, Now" Courtney said as she let go of Maxie's shoulders. "If you do find them, I hope you two will not fight over it, because it will affect all of us, you two were always 'in charge', we just tag along" She added. Maxie smiled at her. "I hope so, I love you" Maxie said. Courtney smiled, and kissed Maxie's cheek faintly. "I know, I'll go for now, I need to shop at Lilycove Dept. Store, I just stopped by" She said. "Be safe alright?" Maxie said. Courtney nodded, as she exited the room.

 **[[?]]**

"Sir! We had captured a Castform! Please use it as you wished!" A grunt said. "As anticipated, we will use this to manipulate the weather around Hoenn! We will use this temporarily, until we can grasp for our ultimate goal." The leader of the team said. "I do suppose you stole this from a trainer?" He said rotating the pokéball in his hand. "Yes sir, I stole it from a trainer in Rustboro" The grunt said. "You happen to get his/her name?" The leader said. The grunt shook his head. "Very well. You are now dismissed" The leader said. The grunt saluted before exiting a room that looks like the leader's office. The leader laughed quitely as he stared at the window. "Soon, you're gonna be with us, you'll give up those legendary pokémon to us right here! You will be no longer guardian's! You're going to be our deadly 'weapons'."

"Where am I?" Archie said as he was floating on the vast sea. "A dream?" Archie said as he tried to swim. He dived below, It seems normal. There were pokémon swimming. Huntails, Surskrit, Magikarp, Lanturns, and Several herds of Wailmers could be seen in the ocean's seafloor swimming about. Suddenly the 'world' began to warp as he regained consiousness. Archie found himself again in the living room, he was actually on a sitting position, and the TV was turned on. "Heh, guess I took a snooze" Archie said with a slightly amused expression on his face. He let out a tiny yawn. He suddenly heard his stomach rumble. "Not now!" Archie said as he groaned. He stood, and went to the kitchen. He remembered the days where his mom would usually make him diner. But that was the past, his mother passed away, and his father went to Kalos, and never came back. Archie smiled a little. He opened the fridge, he was greeted by a cold breeze. Archie smirked faintly. He remembered Maxie's hate of very cold places. He pulled out a container wrapped in foil. He went to the microwave, and microwave the cold steak. After that he took a sit while eating a meal in silence. He was remembering several memories.

"Where is this?" Maxie said as he walked around of, what seems to be an island. He was on the shore, he proceeded to go deep into the island. In there was a huge mountain, it has a cave in it. He went inside the cave. It was pitch black. There was no light nearby. He was starting to scared, until a Charmander aproached him. At the tip of his tail was a small, but very hot fire. He also spotted several glowing Slugmas. Suddenly the world around him began to warp as he was already awake. "A dream?" Maxie said as he adjusted his glasses. He turned around, his laptop was still there. He carried it, and put it back on his study table. He went down towards the kitchen.

"Why did you call us here?" Tabitha said. Courtney was tapping her feet in impatience. Shelly was using her phone. "It's because I've come up a way to help those two" Matt said. "Yeah, you already said that earlier." Shelly said annoyed. "Yeah, how? If you waste my time in this stupid crap I'm going to KILL you" Courtney said. Matt gulped before moving on. "Well stay by the sideline, and we'll provide information to them. Also try to back em' up, they can't do this alone, and finally keep them away from any danger" Matt said as he explained it to the group. Courtney had calmed down. "I'm worried about something though" Courtney said as sadness fills her eyes. "It felt like...th-they will be gone, our most important friends, the duo that brought us all together" She said. "Don't worry we'll also tried to prevent that from happening, no one will break our strong friendship, nothing will make us separate from them." Shelly said reassuring Courtney. "Well, tomorrow let's invite them" Tabitha said. "Where?" Matt asked. "To Weather Institute silly!" Tabitha replied as he nudged Matt.


	3. Chapter 3: A Scene at Lilycove

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story (some OCs too)**

The PokéNav buzzed loudly on the coffee table. Archie, just woke up, groped for the object disturbing his sleep. He opened the PokéNav. He flinched a little due to the only source of light on his bedroom. Someone was calling him. It was Shelly. He pushed the button, and tried to speak. "Hello?" Archie mumbled. "Hey there heavy-sleeper, woke you up from sleep?" Shelly said with a mischievious tone. Archie groaned. "What's up?" He said half-awake. "Meet us up outside the PokéCenter 'kay?" Shelly said. "Right, but wha-" Archie said, but the call had already ended. He groaned as he got out of his fluffy bed, He was still sleepy, But by the tone on Shelly's voice, she sounded serious, he can't say 'no'. He took a quick shower. He put on his clothes, and his favorite bandana. He once went down again, and make himself some sandwich. He soon got out of his cheaply rented apartment. The PokéCenter was near, only a ten minute walk. He started walking at the sidewalk. He admired the vast, blue ocean around it. Many people were taking a short walk with their pokémon, Some have just got from somewhere, and some young lass were having a chit-chat. Archie can't help it but smile. This days were peaceful.

He arrived. He saw Maxie, Courtney, and Shelly beside the entrance. He smiled, and approached them with a short "Hey!". They were startled by his sudden presence. "Hey" Maxie beamed. The two girls just smiled. "So what's the jig?" Archie said. "Where going to the Weather Institute" Courtney calmly said. Archie raised a brow, and asked "Why?". "Well this is Matt's idea not ours, but anyways. He said they detect the weather all across Hoenn, Might be a warm-up for hunting those legendary pokémon" Shelly explained, with a slight annoyance in her tone. Soon there was a small silence. "If I may" Maxie said breaking the short silence. "What is it?" Archie said with a slightly annoyed expression. "I did some research yesterday, It turns out that Groudon manipulates droughts, while Kyogre manipulates rain, and waves. I think the equipment at the Weather Insitute could detect this weather disturbances, If it could. We can know where they are." Maxie explained, ignoring Archie's amused expression. "Hm, Makes sense, How did Matt get that smart?!" Archie said with a slight chuckle. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Common sense, duh?! Takes only even the dumbest morons to figure it out" Shelly said slightly annoyed. Archie was about to say something, when Courtney said. "Hey they're here!". Everyone looked where Courtney was. She was pointing somewhere randomly. They tilt their heads slightly. They saw Tabitha, and Matt walking along. They soon got to the place where everyone was. "About time" Maxie said with a smirk. The two lads gave a sheepish smile. "Ehehe, well sorry about that, blame it on Matt" Tabitha said with one of his arms on his head, while glancing at Matt. "Me?! You're the one who sleeps heavily here!" Matt said with anger. "No I'm not! Besides! You made the plan, and you're still late asshole!" Tabitha said now clenching his fist to his side. A couple of seconds later both started to push each other, and it came down to a tiny little scene made few bystanders yell "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" over, and over. Until Courtney couldn't take it anymore. "WILL YOU TWO DUMBASS STOP FIGHTING, AND LET'S GO!" Courtney yelled wildly, and it stopped the fighting. The bystanders from earlier turned, while some fled like whimpering Poochyenas. Maxie, and Archie nearly jumped. Shelly put both of her hands in her ears, while Courtney's eyes were still burning with rage, she could kill a baby Rattata in seconds. Nurse Joy shook her head. Even if she's inside, she can hear what's going on outside faintly. "Those teens, you think they act at their age" She said. A few seconds Courtney shook her head, and sighed. "Let's just go" Courtney said calmly. Everyone was still in place, like they're frozen. "I said LET'S GO!" Courtney said almost yelling, with anger again. That made everyone return to reality. Everyone unclipped their pokéball. Everyone was still looking down, on their feet. Courtney sighed through her nose. "Fine, I'm sorry" She mumbled. She climbed on her Swellow, Shelly hopped on her Pelipper, Maxie, and Archie climed onto their respective Crobats, Tabitha, and Matt did the same.

A few minutes later, they have gotten to Fortree. They all landed safely in the side of the PokéCenter. Everyone dismounted on their flying pokémon, and recall it back to it's respective balls, and putting it back on their place where they last put them. "Wanna take a look around? We could always go to the Weather Insititute later" Archie said faintly. Everyone nodded weakly, including Courtney. They headed straight towards the local Fortree Shack. Not knowing someone was following them from Lilycove. "Sir we have trailed their location! They are now at Fortree sir!" The Vale grunt said, he has a radio clipped through his belt. There was a voice in the phone. The voice chuckled softly. "Good, follow them for a while. When they arrived at the Weather Institute, use the disguise, Admin Slate left at the Fortree Post Center, Listen to their tiny conversation once you are there. Report back to me afterwards" The voice said. The grunt nodded as if his leader was there in front of him, before saying "Sir, yes, Sir!".


End file.
